


The Cullen's Movie Night

by iroc24



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroc24/pseuds/iroc24
Summary: The Cullen's have a movie night that leads to an interesting discovery. Set after Breaking Dawn. ONE SHOT!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Cullen's Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF but I am transferring all my writings to AO3.
> 
> I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.

As I walked into the main house, I could smell the popcorn popping and I knew right away what Alice was planning. Maybe I could grab Edward and sneak back out before she saw us.

"Bella you're not skipping movie night this time. So don't try to sneak out and come sit down. The pack will be here soon." Damn that physic pixie. Edward smiled as he took my hand.

"Don't worry love. I think we're all going to have fun tonight with the movie Rosalie choose. She picked it out just for Nes- Renesmee." He corrected himself. I wasn't as mad about my daughter's nickname but I still wasn't thrilled with her being nicknamed after the loch ness monster. I took his hand and walked towards the white couch. I could hear some of the wolves coming through the woods. As they got closer to the house I could smell that it was Jacob and Seth. I wondered who else would be joining us this evening.

"Rose, will you get Jazz and Emmett from the basement? We're going to start the movie as soon as the wolves come in." Alice said as she poured the popcorn into a bowl. As if on cue, Jacob walked through the door.

"Where's that beautiful little girl? Wow Nessie, you've grown since yesterday." Renesmee smiled as she ran across the room to greet him. Edward let out a small growl and I tightened my grip on his hand. We'd come to accept that Jacob had imprinted on our daughter, but we still didn't like it. Renesmee put her hand to Jacob's cheek and Edward gave me a play-by-play of the images she showed him.

"Renesmee is showing Jacob the deer she ate this morning when we went on our hunt." I smiled thinking about our family outing, just the three of us. "Now she's showing her with Rosalie at the video store this afternoon." Why was Jacob's face turning paler than me? Edward must have seen the confusion in my face. "You'll understand soon enough." Jacob turned to us as Renesmee took her hand back. Edward just nodded with a wide smile across his face.

"Are we ready to start? I have been so excited to watch this movie since Renesmee took it off the shelf at the store." Rosalie wasn't normally this excited to sit next to Jacob. Now I was really confused.

"Hey Jacob. Do you want me to go check what's keeping the rest of the pack?" Seth said calmly.

"No way. They don't need to be here for a movie. They should patrol or something." Why was Jacob acting this way? Jasper and Emmett came up the stairs and Rosalie quickly picked up the remote and started pushing buttons. As the menu screen came on Jacob's heart was rushing.

"Can someone please let me in on whatever is going on? You're all keeping secrets and Jacob looks like he's about to have a heartatt-" Carlisle cut me off.

"Don't worry Bella. Jacob's fine. And if something does happen, I'm here." Like that's suppose to make me feel better about whatever is going on.

"Alright everyone. Tonight's feature is a story about a young boy who imagines a magical place where superheroes live." Edward was smiling while Jacob was still sitting very tensely. Rosalie continued.

"I'm not sure why Renesmee was so drawn to this movie but something on the box sparked her interested and she refused to put it down." Renesmee was sitting on Jacob's lap and couldn't stop smiling as Rosalie introduced the movie.

"Without further ado, I present tonight's movie. The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl." Seth's face lit up.

"Hey Jake. Isn't that-" He was punched in gut by Jacob.

"Shut up." Everyone else was laughing at this point. I stood up.

"What is so funny? Jacob looks like he's seen a ghost. Rosalie is way too happy to have wolves in the house. And I still can't figure out what's going on." Edward was about to speak when Jacob stopped him.

"I guess most of you already figured it out anyway." Rosalie was playing with the remote and smiling. "A few years ago when we were on vacation in LA, a guy stopped us on the beach and asked if I ever thought about acting. Next thing I knew, we were in an office meeting with some guy named Robert Rodriguez. After a few hours of talking with him, he asked if I wanted to be in his next movie. I was young and stupid." He looked at Rosalie. "Happy now?"

"There's just one thing I can't figure out Jacob. Why do the credits list you as Taylor Lautner?" I was starting to understand what was going on but now I was confused again.

"To be in a movie I had to join this thing called the Screen Actors Guild. There was already a Jacob Black registered. I apparently have a popular name. So Mr. Rodriguez came up with a pseudonym for me to use." Now I was laughing with the rest of the family.

"Wait. We're about to see you in a movie? How did I not know about this?" Jacob seemed to calm down a little bit now that the secret was out.

"It's not something I'm proud of. It was really fun at first. Until I saw the final version. You'll see what I mean. They really did a lot of work on the computer for the final image." Renesmee took Jacob's hand but decided to speak since she couldn't show us all an image at the same time.

"Can we watch Jakey on the t.v. now? Aunt Rose promised." Jacob smiled and nodded as Alice shut the lights off. Rosalie pushed play and we all watched as the opening credits came onto the screen.


End file.
